


Spartans

by rubygirl29



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Movie Night, SGA Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night has unexpected consequences when John and Ronon watch "300."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spartans

**Spartans**

He had thought it was the kind of movie Ronon would like. Warriors, valor, impossible odds, heroics, and some Earth history thrown in for good measure. At first, Ronon had been interested, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, his bowl of popcorn forgotten on the seat next to him.

Sheppard had never been impressed by the movie. Too many inconsistencies and misstatements. That's what came of having a history minor in college, but he was willing to put that aside and just have beer and popcorn.

Ronon was quiet. John figured it was because he was involved in the movie. At least he wasn't throwing popcorn at the screen. He slouched down in his chair, just watching, half an eye on Ronon.

The movie was at the culminating battle scene; CGI blood flying from improbably inflicted wounds, when John noticed that Ronon was nearly vibrating with tension. His eyes were wide and dark, his breath was rapid and shallow. _Not good,_ John thought. He reached and touched Ronon's shoulder. "Hey, buddy, You okay?"

Ronon bolted upright and out of the room, leaving John trying to figure out what the problem was; it was just a movie. _Sateda. Crap_ !

That was the problem. Blindly and stupidly, he had chosen the one movie that would resonate in all the wrong ways with Ronon. He swung of the bed and went out into the corridor. Ronon was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, knees drawn up, his head drooping.

"I can be incredibly stupid," John said. "I should have known better."

"Was it a true story?" Ronon's voice was raspy with emotion. "Did the Spartans all die?"

"The battle was real. Thermopolyae is a real place. There was a battle there. It was long ago. Thousands of years. Stories were told, they became part of our history. Who really knows how true they are? But the Spartans and how they fought, yeah. That's true."

"The battle for Sateda was only seven years ago."

"I know," John said quietly. "Was it like the movie?"

Ronon shook his head. "No. But we fought for days, our forces growing smaller, our city bombarded, and when they Wraith came in force at the end, we died or were enslaved. We fought to the last man."

"You?"

"I'm not like Leonides. I was just a soldier."

"So was he."

Ronon looked at him at last, his eyes slightly reddened. "I get to pick the next movie."

"Deal." He stood up, held out his hand to Ronon and helped him up. "I've got more beer."

"Good." He cleared his throat. "Do you have a book about the Spartans?"

"Maybe. We'll get one on audio so you can listen to it. McKay loves digital files." He waved his hand over his door controls. "Forget movies. Let's go sit on the pier and kill that six pack."

"Might be a while before you get more." Ronon looked at him doubtfully.

"It's just beer. Who else am I going to share it with?" He snatched up the six-pack and with their shoulders bumping companionably, they went out to the pier, drank, and watched the starlight on the water. _Better than a movie,_ John thought. Better than a lot of things. It was enough.

 **The End**


End file.
